1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to expanding multiple tubular portions, particularly the expansion of multiple portions of a downhole tubular.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the oil and gas exploration and production industry expandable tubulars are being used in a number of applications. In some of these applications a continuous length of tubular is expanded to a larger diameter. In other applications it may be desired to expand different portions of a tubular to different diameters. One example of this is described in WO03006788 (Shell Internationale Research Maatschappij B.V.). This document describes an arrangement in which an expander comprising first and second expansion cones may be mounted on a support, the first cone having a larger outer diameter than the second cone. The cones are releasably interconnected. The expander is moved through a first tubular section to expand the tubular to the first diameter, and the first cone is then released from the expander. The second cone is then moved through a second tubular section to expand the section to the second diameter.
Applicant's WO04\007892 also describes expanding different sections of a tubular to different diameters.